


Out for blood

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Gags, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Violence, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan has been kidnapped by Victor. Again.
Relationships: Victor Creed/Logan
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948879
Kudos: 8
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Out for blood

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 14: Blood play/sensory deprivation! So I obviously combined both XD
> 
> Also written for the Banned Together Bingo, prompt: Got away with it!

Logan knew that something was wrong the moment he woke abruptly. First, he was blindfolded. Then he noticed the plastic-y taste of a ball-gag in his mouth. Then he realised he had ear plugs since he could only hear his own breathing and heartbeat. Last, but obviously not least, he was hanging from his wrists, his naked feet spread apart and tied to the floor.

It didn’t need a genius to connect the dots: he had been kidnapped by Creed. Again.

He struggled against his restraints, protesting against his gag. He knew that asshole was there, he could smell him.

He felt the light vibrations of his footsteps under his feet, so he looked up towards where he thought the other’s face should be and growled.

Victor grabbed his face and made him feel his claws growing out of his fingers, scratching him lightly. He stank of arousal, of course, that fucking perv.

Logan couldn't suppress a cold shiver running down his spine, all of his hair standing in alert as the other let go of him. He knew pain was coming, he just didn't know which kind and where first.

He gasped when he felt Creed's claws sink into his shoulder blades and slowly rip his flesh as that bastard dragged them down. He stopped about halfway through Logan's back, pulling them out.

The hero relaxed when the pain faded, feeling his own blood drip down. He was already sweating, trying his best to stand the pain and keep his voice down; he didn't want to give that bastard any satisfaction.

Victor leaned down on him and said something he couldn't hear, but he could feel his breath on his ear before he bit it; he was close enough to let his victim smell how aroused he was already.

Logan couldn’t help but shiver in excitement for those things, and he hated himself for it. He knew it was gonna be painful and humiliating, especially when Creed would - because he would - get him off on pain.

As if he was reading his mind, Victor sank his claws into Wolverine’s thighs and dragged them up, getting them out only after he had reached the other’s hips.

Logan felt him chuckle and say something against his skin before he licked his arm. He couldn’t help but groan when that bastard bit a chunk of flesh out of him and ate it; he wasn’t surprised by it, though, it was kind of a habit when he was in that specific mood.

He felt him lick his healing wound just to taste some more of his blood, then he felt him wrap his arms around him. Creed sank his claws into his sides and teared his whole abdomen in a quick movement, making Logan scream in pain.

He would have doubled up if he could move, feeling his insides move towards the opening and feared they might get out before his healing factor kicked in, but luckily for him they stayed where they belonged.

Logan could feel his blood drip down on his sweaty skin, his whole lower body streaked by it after that gutting. He could feel the other’s dick against his lower back too, and he noticed that he was already rock hard. Of course, that fucking perv.

He squirmed to try to get free when he felt his claws lightly scratch his ass, clearly headed towards his hole. It was all useless, in fact as soon as they reached it they were roughly pushed inside and scratched at his inner walls.

Wolverine screamed in pain, clenching around them to get them to stop, but it only increased his pain. He could feel the sharp edges cut into his soft flesh, he could feel the blood drip down from his hole to his thighs, and he felt his traitorous body take pleasure from it, his dick growing hard as he was painfully fingered.

When Victor thrust his claws against his sweet spot Logan moaned obscenely; he was ashamed of himself, but his body acted on his own and turned all that pain into pleasure that pooled in his crotch.

He felt Creed talk to him again, surely mocking him for his reactions as he kept on teasing him like that, moving his free hand on his dick to scratch it too.

Wolverine tensed for the intensity of his pleasure, feeling some pre-cum wet his tip already as he moaned with no chance of holding back.

Victor brought him to his edge, but he pulled his hands back before he could come; Logan screamed in outrage, uselessly insulting him as his gag muffled his voice.

That was when he felt his wrists being tugged further up, until he was barely touching the ground with the tip of his toes, the cuffs around his ankles keeping his legs spread open even in that position.

Creed thrust inside him with no hesitation, sliding all the way in thanks to all the blood that he had filled him with. He immediately rammed inside him, his hands grabbing his hips and his claws sinking in Logan’s flesh again.

The hero shouted in pleasure, his sense of touch sharper than usual thanks to the sensory deprivation; he could feel Creed’s dick fill him up, he could feel it rub against his sweet spot at every thrust, he could feel his nemesis’s breath against his ear as he panted and moaned.

Logan’s head was foggy by then, his only focus was reaching his orgasm, his only need getting some release.

Victor grabbed his dick and squeezed it hard as he fucked him roughly, preventing him from coming.

Wolverine’s voice got even louder, his insides clenching around the other’s dick as if he wanted to milk every drop of pleasure out of it in order to come. He felt the warm waves of pleasure wash over him at the same rhythm as Creed’s thrusts, originating and pooling in the same spot inside his crotch.

He begged against his gag, his eyes wetting in frustration and his voice breaking in sobs.

That was when he felt Victor unload inside him, biting hard on his shoulder and making him bleed some more as he thrust some more times inside him.

As soon as he let go of Logan's dick, the hero came with a shout, spurting on his own belly and on Creed’s hand.

He felt his legs give in, all of his weight supported by his tied wrists. He panted, letting his head fall down as his afterglow left him dead tired and sleepy.

He woke up abruptly a few hours later, still hanging from his wrists, but with no more blindfold and ear plugs. He looked at himself in a mirror, a shameful sight of dried blood and cum staining his belly.

There was a writing on the mirror, just above his reflection’s head so that he could still see every part of himself:

“Happy birthday, runt”


End file.
